I Don't Know You
by Game.On.Trips
Summary: War..Bloodshed..Betrayal. These are the things John Levesque's life became after his tragic accident in TNA. As he lays dying the war between TNA and WWE rages and John's only chance of survival is the father he never knew.


**Title:** I Don't Know You

**Summary**: As a disastrous war between the WWE and TNA rages on, a dangerous accident occurs in TNA it leaves their top superstar an inch from death. His only chance for survival is the father he never knew. As the rating war continues as lines are drawn on each side how will it effect the people around them? With fate conspiring against him, can a best friend save John's life before it's too late?

**Disclaimer: **WWE and TNA are both the property of their respective owners, so is the characters in this story. I don't own Hunter or Stephanie, both of them are far too much for me to afford. I take no claim in knowing their true lives or such. It is all property of them and the company they work for.

**Authors Note: **This story contains four OOCs, that may seem like overload but they are essential to the story. You might think the set up is a little bit of a bore at first but I promise you this, there will be alot more action and favorite wrestlers in this fic. It will probably be a lengthy fic. Future chapters contain Stephanie/Paul Shawn/Rebecca, you get the general idea. Stick with me and give it a shot. You won't be disappointed.

**REVIEW:** I cannot stress this enough, I am currently on bed rest in a rehabilitation facility. I would very much appreciate the reviews because they will cheer me up alot and that is essentially important to recovery. As always I always reply to reviews and appreciate them.

-GameOnTrips

* * *

**The Cast:**

**OCs**

**Stephanie McMahon Levesque**

**Triple H (Paul Levesque)**

**Shawn Michaels (Shawn Hickenbottom)**

**Rebecca Hickenbottom**

**Natalya Neidhart**

**Jeff Jarrett**

**The McMahon Family- Linda, Vince, etc.**

**Original Main Characters _(Brief Synopsis_):**

_John Paul Levesque: **(Channing Tatum) **_19 years old, has blond hair and brown eyes. At only 17 he was TNA's youngest star, he started off training and doing jobbing. During this time he caught the eye of Brittanie Jarrett the daughter of Jeff Jarrett. Their decision to date puts him at odds with Jeff Jarrett who decides to strip him of his number one contendership and to take away his success. He spends the next six months jobbing for all the superstars in the business. Now currently he is the youngest champion in the business and the youngest member of Main Event Mafia, he is bringing in the ratings despite being a heel. However when he goes one step further and proposes to Brittanie Jarrett the Executive President of Talent Relations, his status in the locker room begins to break down.

_Michael Caedmon Wood: **(Ryan Phillippe) **_He just turned 21 and he's the best in the business opposite his best friend John. But he has a secret that he keeps hidden, not wanting to have any ties with his father he never talks about it. See Wood is his mother's maiden name and well Mike's father is none other than HBK himself. But Mike hasn't see his father since he was a boy after his parents divorced He has long blond hair and blue eyes, an a southern accent definitely Texan. He always wears his hair shaved under and in a ponytail. Always tights never trunks. He's currently seeing Natalya Neidhart something his boss definitely doesn't like.

_Brittanie Nicole Jarrett: **(Jenna Dewan)**_ Brown hair, blue eyes, and only 21 years old. Daddy's little princess and Daddy's biggest disappointment. The daughter of Jeff Jarrett she is on the TNA board of Directors and is a communications major from the University of Connecticut. She works with the developing superstars she disappointed her father when she engaged in an emotional and physical relationship with one of her fellow superstars John Paul Levesque. She is the Director of Talent Relations and Creative Writing.

_Brandon Jeffrey Jarrett:** (David Wenham)** _Age 23, the heir to the TNA fortune. The Executive President. Of the board of directors and the next in line to take over the company. He graduated on varsity football from Oklahoma university as a sooner football player. His degree is Economics with an emphasis on corporate finances. He is his dad's favorite but ultimately the one who seeks to betray him by selling the company to WWE corporate and the gossip boy for Vince. He had his own agenda but genuinely loves his sister and is a good friend of John Paul.

* * *

**TNA IMPACT! -Orlando Florida- 9:22 PM**

John Paul Levesque loved not having to job anymore. It was freedom finally. For six months straight he had done nothing but job to lower level superstars for even thinking of dating the boss's daughter Brittanie. Of course John had really stuck his foot in his mouth when he told Jeff he had been dating her behind his back and would keep doing so. He went from number one contender to the number one jobber on the card doing some works for superstars from AJ Styles and various tag deals like Beer Money incorporated and LAX. That punishment ended months ago when he realized he couldn't keep them apart. Three to be exactly, thats how many months it lasted, his punishment and now he was Ultimate X champion the youngest in the business. He was also a part of a very unique stable that had a lot of heat and focus right now, Main Event Mafia. He was well on his way to being something great, a legend in the making. Finally John discontinued his reflections that he was staring into a mirror and reminiscing over his life as preparation for his match. Mental preparation complete now he had to focus on the physical. He got ready and started the long walk alone from his MEM locker room towards gorilla position. As the lights turned green and the tech cued the music "Sacrifice" by Theory of a Deadman, he stepped out onto the ramp. Then the camera closed up on him. He was wearing black trunks with MEM letterings on them and a black shirt with MEM on it. He had some simple black wrist bands on and some knee pads on as well. His title on his shoulder, elbow pads on. He had black shades over his eyes and was the definition of a cool heel. He walked down the ramp towards the ring and did his poses on the sides of it. He played off the crowd as he got into the ring, getting on the ropes and turnbuckles, just eating up the heat and combination of pops the crowd was issuing. Finally he grabbed a mic and walked dead center into the ring. He waited for the music to die down and faced all his enemies, allies, haters, and fans. John felt like this would be the last time he'd ever have the opportunity to address the TNA fans in this very ring. He just had a bad feeling but being stubborn as ever he would keep wrestling despite an ill feeling. He began his promo, something he was famous for.

"See everybody comes up to John and says to John, they say to me, "a few months ago John Paul was a jobber, a few months ago John had no shot, a few months ago John was the bottom of the barrel. How can John say on top?" Thats the thing about people they support someone until they make it to the top and then they slander them. See but I look at them and I say John had a dark time in his life, I was walking alone with no shot thats true. But look where I made it. John's the champion, youngest ever in the wrestling business, I'm in the most high paid stable in this business, I'm bringing in six figures a year and I'm styling and profiling more then even Flair himself. " He said that for the cheap heat it'd cause and for the fact that the situation called for it. This was a promo and he was after all a heel, trying to cling to a belief. So he sold it, cheap heat and all.

"Now without sounding sappy or like I;m getting all soft on ya, I wanna say thanks to the fans I got who worked with me during these tough times. I worked hard for this, I put a lot of blood sweat and tears into this business. I followed the three D's of success: Dedication, Determination, and Desperation. Hell six years ago I had just turned 13 watching the McMahon-Helmsley Era in the WWE and thinking damn, I really want to be these people. Mostly I wanted to be Triple H who had the girl, the belt, and the power. Not to mention I had a huge crush on Stephanie McMahon at the time but that was uh irrelevant.." He said with a blush and continued. "Dreams come true, I worked my ass off and now I'm the face of TNA and the best damn player in the game. Matt Morgan calls himself the DNA of TNA but when he tries to play on my field he just seems to end up a little bit short.. So bring your blueprint ass out her and get your code cracked." And with the dropping of the mic, and the impact as it hit the canvas, John could have never known was foreshadowing it was. As the title was removed from his shoulder and hung from a hook for a ladder match, he could have never known his fate was sealed. As such, he never saw it coming.

**Titan Towers- Stamford, Connecticut- 9:35 PM**

Vince McMahon and his creative department along with "injured" superstar Triple H were watching TNA with focused eyes. They were just keeping an edge up on the competition, keeping an eye out to make sure they beat ratings. They really only cared for the main event and the new face of TNA that everyone seemed to be following. John Paul Levesque was his name, at first they thought it was copyright infringement but the name ended up being legitimately his name. Vince had watched the boy as he jobbed for six months, no one besides him really saw the potential. But he saw a lot of his son in law in the boy, the fact he could be eating shit like that and learning to like the taste, not complaining once. That was the mark of a true future champion. Perhaps his daughter Stephanie had noticed this as well, she had once voiced that if he didn't resign with TNA she'd sign him to FCW to train. Stephanie was definitely interested in him despite not really discussing it, with her latest power plays she needed a new crew of talent to really use to her advantage as she worked on the transition of power that her father was prepping her for. They watched as the crowd rallied behind the lesser heel, Levesque in this case, as he climbed up the ladder towards the title, hoping to retain. He was so close from unhooking the belt when it happened. No one could have expected it but it was obviously planned. Matt Morgan clipped him with a steel chair to the quad at just the right angle in the process striking the ladder's weak side. The result was a transition of balance that threw off the equilibrium of both the superstar and the ladder. As John made a desperate grab for the title belt to steady himself , the ladder gave out and it was too late to do anything but fall. John certainly didn't fall straight down, the ladder sent him spiraling to the outside the ring with a sickening crunch. On the bright side the steel stairs broke his fall which wasn't really a bright side at all see how they crushed his knees on impact. The impact from the twenty foot drop was so great his head ricocheted off the steel post, shattering his skull. In regular camera speed it looked like a simple accident but in a slow motion replay all the members of the McMahon family could tell it wasn't. John was not getting up. The camera drew a close up on him and this was a terrible mistake. Blood leaked furiously from the young man's head and it was quite obvious from the angle he was bent in that he couldn't move his legs, the bones were splintering through an open fracture. The EMTs rushed from the back, strapping him to a board and then transferring him to a stretcher, the boy didn't even open his eyes. As they started to take him up the ramp a frantic brunette dressed in a business suit, female slim cut, ran down the ramp her eyes showing fear and concern. TNA's greatest kayfabe and greatest secret was shattered into a million pieces. The best kept secret of the company ruined. It had been keep quiet and hushed up in the back for about a year and it was now reveal all as Brittanie Jarrett hung to the limp form of the fallen superstar. Brittanie clutched onto him but it wasn't until she brushed back the blood matted hair from his face that the engagement ring on her finger shined for the whole crowd to see, live on air. Luckily for appearance purposes, the camera switched to the announcers table.

"Tonight's main event has been discontinued. Due to the seriousness of the injury TNA Impact would kindly like to ask that you exit the building in a mannerly fashion using the proper exits to promote safety for all in the building, " Vince glanced at the plasma screen they were watching in the conference room. He made a few mental judgments of the situation at TNA right now. For one they didn't have a proper response to such an accident and secondly they weren't equipped properly to handle the media they would get from this incident. Vince knew how to maintain calm and that was TNA's main failing right now. He also knew this was not ploy to gain ratings and that the boy was seriously hurt as TNA ticked down to the final moments before abruptly going off the air. No one spoke for the longest time until Paul finally broke the silence.

"He loved her that's why he jobbed for so long. Jarrett didn't like it but he eventually realized that John could bring in the ratings for the company and lead it. So he took the talent he had and capitalized on it. Now said talent is out on injury and it could cause a scandal costing the company a fortune. I wouldn't want to be Jarrett when the press gets hold of this. " Stephanie looked at her husband and felt for Jarrett's daughter, she understood what it was like to see someone you loved fall in the ring. Paul looked at his wife and thought of how long the boy jobbed to be with his fiancé, he would have done the same for Steph. Everyone in the room knew the calm before the storm was over. They sat in silence pondering the end of TNA. Would they be able to handle the scandal? Could they handle the truth?


End file.
